vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142213-what-is-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- So very incorrect. | |} ---- Mhmm, I realized it's not what I thought it was and edited out my post. Please fix that quote to remove it as well. | |} ---- I don't want to say much, because they would be spoilers. Not JUST for Lorehounds, but.... ah, I digress. | |} ---- ---- Why? There's nothing wrong with being wrong, it's how we learn. Not a fan of editing the record. :) Edited October 10, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- Well, it's rather hard to learn when your only reply to me was "So very incorrect." But I get it, it's spoilers and stuff. What's strange is that I'm level 22 and don't recall any quest involving that thing. :wacko: I do every single quest, and actively seek more of them out. Edited October 10, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- I didn't say more because I'd just said it in the prior post. The questline appears in your capital city. Check your missed calls if you haven't been back there in a few levels. | |} ---- As Lemurian said, check your missed and ignored calls in your capital. The quest is soloable. | |} ---- ---- She's supposed to be a "teaser" ... you know, something you stumble upon, go "WTF WAS THAT?!" and then promptly forget. Right up until she calls. | |} ---- Hm. Yeah, I can see that. She was the most abnormal, unexplained thing I had seen so far, so I certainly didn't forget. I was trying to find out how to interact the whole time. I'm a scientist, I wanna scan! Who wouldn't scan the wierd ghost alien? Lol | |} ---- ---- I dont know what level are you but you meet her in the first solo dungeon instance (i think) when you are near Thayd (exile). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I did get to the quest where she reveals herself. Of course she did just like... Flush herself down the toilet to appear, say two lines, then flush herself again to disappear. I guess she will be back, though. Based on what was being said on the cube at the time, I may have some idea about what she is, at least. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- She does have nice legs. Her eyes freak me out a little, though. :P | |} ---- I got the impression after listening to that data cube and meeting her that my dominion "brethren" might not like me having such thoughts. :lol: Lol, thanks guys. Glad it turned out well enough for people to like it. I snapped it with the sole intention of making this topic, I didn't even really consider how well it looked. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- I finally got to the quest last night. It was a level 22 quest, and I didn't even get it until level 24 for some reason. Finished it at level 25. Either I encountered a strange bug with when I get quests, or maybe they changed the quest levels on F2P conversion. Edited October 13, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- I dunno if there is some difference between Domin... Wait, you're a Chua? I got some little dungeon quest at level 15 that sent me some where, I actually already hardly remember it, but when you finish and listen to the last data cube, she pops out and says a few lines then leaves. Doesn't even introduce herself. Rude. | |} ---- I never once saw that quest..... :huh: The only dungeon quest I got so far was the Protostar Games thing, from what I remember. I'll check the in-game quest log when I can later tonight to see, but it seems like I'd remember a second dungeon quest since they are so few at low levels. | |} ---- That's my bad, I say dungeon, but really it was just some instanced area. I dunno what all the different little things like this are called yet, I still gotta get it figured out so I can talk about these kinda things. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I just can't wait to find out what exactly it is that is bothering her... I sound like a broken record talking about that data cube at this point, but based on what it was saying, she shouldn't have a problem with anything at all. | |} ---- ---- Then bring forth this, "Pappy"! Tell him I wish to closely examine his silky blue thighs! :3 | |} ---- I can't tell if he's terrified or excited... :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- In the form of a blue pulsating light that talks in your head... I thought it was angel from borderlands. | |} ---- Chua, Draken, Mordesh Mechari Loftite Crystals. And she is the "most abnormal, unexplained" thing you have seen? Someone has not been paying attention. All The Best | |} ---- Yeah, my main hit 50 long before F2P and I always felt that the "main story" was somewhat shoehorned in to his progression. The F2P way of doing things makes much more sense IMO. Hearing her voice as I was coming out of Cryo on a new toon I was like "WTF, that's new! Cool!" All The Best | |} ----